The Truth About Jay Walker
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: -Please read. This short story is a message for everyone- Jay has been acting odd lately, and Nya says he's cheating on her with some other girl. But is Jay hiding something deeper than that? And what does it have to do with one of the other Ninja? -Rated to be safe. A short-story/oneshot thing . . . (My 20th story!)- NO FLAMES!


**((Before I say anything, this is my 20th story! :D I am so proud!))**

* * *

**This short story (sort of one-shot thingy) is a message for everyone. It's dedicated to one of my bisexual friends. People constantly make fun of her for being bi and it's been driving me crazy. Bis and gays and ****lesbians** are people too, you now. It doesn't matter who you like.

**Now me, I'm straight, but I still respect bisexuals and gays and lesbians as human beings too.**

**I will warn you now, this story contains mentions of yaoi (no yaoi kissing, I promise). I'm not really a huge yaoi (and yuri) fan because writers always pair characters that were never meant to be together . . . but still, it's the not the worst thing ever. I won't judge you if you like it (I will admit, not all yaoi/yuri is that bad . . .)**

**This story is really just to send a message that being bisexual or gay isn't a bad thing.**

**And please, please, don't judge me.**

**Please review, and don't say things like "I don't like these pairings" or "Gay people are stupid" or anything of the sort. Please, be positive. No flames.**

* * *

**_The Truth About Jay Walker_**

* * *

The sun rose over the hills, illuminating the rooms inside of Destiny's Bounty. A teenaged boy around the age of 16 climbs out of bed. He combs his brown hair into it's normal style, brushes his teeth, and quickly changes into his ninja suit.

He rushes down the hall towards the dining room. He's supposed to be the one to make breakfast that morning. Sighing loudly, he enters the dining room.

He's definitely not the first one up. Kai and Nya sit at the table, deep in conversation. A delicious smell is coming from in the kitchen; sweet, yet savory at the same time.

"Morning," says Jay briefly.

"Hey," Kai replies. He then continues talking with Nya.

Nya . . . Jay'd had a crush on her since he'd first saw her. Her red lips, deep blue eyes, dark hair, and fair skin. He loved her dearly, yet for some reason that only he knew, something was different between them now. She was mad at him, and he knew it. She didn't even say hello this morning.

It was foolish of him to think they'd ever form a long-lasting relationship. With a loud sigh, Jay plops down at the table next to the dark-haired girl. Nya doesn't even acknowledge his presence.

Cole enters the dining room soon after, his hair combed in it's normal fashion. Lloyd trails behind the Earth Ninja, yawning sleepily.

"Hey, Jay, Kai, Nya," Cole grins, sitting down at the table.

"Hi Cole," says Nya softly without looking up. "Hi Lloyd."

"Hey you two." Kai greets his friends.

"Hi," Jay sighs simply. Inside he feels sick. Nya said hello to Cole and Lloyd, and not him. He places a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

"Fine . . ." she whispers.

"I know you're not," Jay protests.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nya keeps her head down and eyes diverted.

"Is it about me?" Jay asks.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it."

Jay sighs and turns away from her. It was about him, and he knew it. The door to the kitchen then opens, and Zane comes out with a steaming plate of omelets and muffins.

"Breakfast," he says with a smile. Jay looks up at the Ice Ninja with a grin. He reaches for a chocolate muffin and an omelet and grabs them from the platter.

"Thanks, Zane," the Lightning Ninja smiles. Zane smiles back and sits down at the table.

Breakfast is simply awkward after that. Nya wouldn't look up when she talked, Lloyd was too tired to speak, Cole was too serious, Kai was incredibly moody, and Zane was too quiet. Jay tired to crack some jokes, but they were only met with awkward silence.

After breakfast, Nya exits the room as fast as she can. Jay rushes after her. She runs into her room, and Jay follows her.

"Nya-"

"Jay, what are you doing here?" Nya says, sounding really upset. She's sitting down on her bed.

"Nya, what's wrong? Please, please talk to me!" Jay pleads, sitting down next to her. Her shoulders shake slightly as she cries quietly. "Nya . . ."

"Jay, you've been ignoring me!" she sobs. "And it was you . . . . you were the one that liked me in first place!"

"Nya, you don't understand-"

"Is there some other girl?!" Nya suddenly asks. "That you're dating or something behind my back!?"

"No, Nya . . ." says Jay truthfully. "There's not another girl. I promise."

"You're not lying?"

"I'm not lying, I swear on my life," whispers Jay, taking her hand and squeezing it. "I don't even know why you feel like I'm ignoring you."

"You barely even talk to me anymore!" Nya cries, burying her face into her hands.

"That's not true-"

"And you've been disagreeing with me a lot!"

"I'm not disagreeing-"

"You just did!" Nya snaps. Her face is still buried into her hands as her shoulders shake in sorrow.

"Look Nya, there's a good reason why I've been acting different," Jay sighs. "It's just . . . I don't want to share it."

"Then leave!" Nya shouts.

"Nya-"

"LEAVE!" Jay jumps up in shock and runs out of the room, tears pouring down his face now. He turns back around to face the doorway, hoping she'll give him one more chance. She promptly slams the door in his face.

"Nya . . . !"

* * *

The next day, Jay was in a terrible mood. He trudged down to breakfast in a sorrowful state. He was the last one there on this particular morning. Nya's head was down on the table, obviously upset. Kai sat next to her, rubbing circles on her back in a comforting way.

Cole was pigging out on a leftover chocolate muffin while eating bacon. Lloyd was serving himself bacon and fried eggs from the platter. Zane had made breakfast again that morning, and so he was waiting for Jay to get his food first. As Zane always said, "The chef serves himself last."

Jay says nothing as he sits down at the table. He greets no one, and no one seems to notice he came in. Zane, who's sitting next to him today, spots his friend and smiles widely.

"Ah, there you are, Jay. Would you care for some fried eggs?" Jay opens his mouth to reply when Kai suddenly cuts in.

"YOU!" Everyone at the table jumps. "YOU'VE BROKEN MY SISTER'S HEART!"

"Wh-what?!" squeaks Jay. "I didn't-"

"YOU LIED TO HER! YOU TOLD HER YOU WEREN'T SEEING SOME OTHER GIRL, AND YOU OBVIOUSLY ARE!"

"I promise, I'm not!" cries Jay. "I swear, there's no other girl!"

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"Kai . . . can I please talk to you . . . alone? I mean . . . Nya, you can come too just . . ." He takes a deep breath in. "Zane . . . and Cole and Lloyd . . . stay behind please . . ." The boys look at him curiously. Kai realizes just how hurt his brother seems.

"Oh . . . well . . . alright . . ." Kai follows his friend out of the room. Nya comes in close behind.

"What is it now, Jay . . .?" whispers Nya. Jay takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes.

"First of all, I'm sorry, Nya . . . I love you so much . . . just lately I've been battling some feelings . . . feelings that I thought I'd never feel for . . . for a g-"

"But you said there was no other girl!" Nya shouts, cutting him off. Jay looked her straight in the eye and speaks to her softly.

"I wasn't lying, Nya." Kai's eyes widen.

"What?!" he yelps.

"I . . . I'm bisexual," Jay whispers, tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Wow. . ." gasps Kai. "I would've never guessed."

"Please . . ." begs Jay. "Don't judge me about it or treat me different than you guys."

"Who . . . who else did you like?" Nya stammers.

"It was just a silly crush . . ." sighs Jay. "It doesn't matter anymore." Kai's eyes suddenly widen.

"It wasn't me, was it?" Jay shakes his head.

"No . . ."

"Who, Jay?" asks Nya softly. "I won't get jealous or judge."

"Zane."

"Really?" says Kai in amazement, even though he doesn't sound surprised.

"I don't have a crush on him anymore," Jay adds. "I think I like girls better." Nya giggles, unable to help herself. Kai places a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"You know what, bro? This doesn't change who you are in any way. You're still my brother and you're still Jay." Jay smiles at his friends' kind words.

"Thanks Kai. I really appreciate it," Jay grins. " Oh, and you can tell the others, but don't you ever, ever tell Zane I liked him. He might get all funny about it . . ." Kai laughs.

"What if he liked you back?" Jay punches Kai in the shoulder.

"Get out!" the Lightning Ninja shouts. Kai laughs again. Nya grins and walks up to Jay.

"I'm really proud of you for coming out of the closet like that," she says softly. "You're braver than I could ever be in that situation."

"So you'e not mad anymore?" asks Jay hopefully. Nya shakes her head.

"Nope." Jay gently kisses her cheek.

"I'm glad," he replies. "I was just thinking about how we needed to go on a date." Nya laughs and she intertwines her fingers with his.

_'Well . . .'_ Jay thinks to himself. _'That went way better than expected. They still see me as a person. Nothing's gonna be awkward, nothing's gonna be different. I'm still Jay. And I always will be.'_

* * *

**Well, there's that. I know it was a sucky ending *sigh*.**

**I truly don't believe that Jay's bisexual, I just did it for this story. I can just see there a higher probability of him being bi than the others.**

**Please review. I really appreciate it and I want to hear some feedback.**


End file.
